<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dancing by seventhdemigod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970457">Slow Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhdemigod/pseuds/seventhdemigod'>seventhdemigod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, a world where covid doesn't exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhdemigod/pseuds/seventhdemigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 25th of January, 2021 and Kyungsoo comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This one is very very short as I started writing this only last night just to have something to contribute for today. Happy Kyungsoo Independence Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyungsoo, where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"In the car?" He turns on a left, eyes focused on the road. "I'm almost there."</p><p> </p><p>"You're never late."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry.." He glances at his GPS, he's never been to Jongin's apartment before so he's having a hard time finding the place for the first time. "The boys didn't let me leave that easy. Everyone wanted a picture with me."</p><p> </p><p>It's January 25, the day of his discharge from his military service. The day of his freedom. The day he will meet Jongin again after some time. The latter invited him for dinner, to make up for not being able to celebrate their birthdays together. Jongin had a schedule on Kyungsoo's birthday, and the latter's request for a day off on the 14th wasn't approved because his reliever in the kitchen had already requested for that day to visit his wife who just gave birth at the hospital. Of course he didn't protest, it's not everyday where you get to witness that important moment of a family. Kyungsoo and Jongin had spent their birthdays together every year since they met, except this and last year's. But they both can wait a few more days.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he thinks so.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot wait any longer.." Jongin whines. "I think I'm gonna pass out."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not." He rolls his eyes, he can imagine the other man pouting right now. "You're so dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin doesn't answer, and he hears a loud thud instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin.."</p><p> </p><p>He waits. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Nini bear.." He cringes at that. He's not the type of person who's into pet names, he only does that to appease or woo Jongin, and the latter loves hearing it from him very much.</p><p> </p><p>Still no answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Jongin." He says sternly. "Do not play with me. Seriously I will turn this car around and you will never see me ever again!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, please don't!" Jongin quickly says, groaning impatiently. "Just.. drive faster!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head, couldn't hide the smug smile off his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ahh, this boy. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo-yah!!" Jongin beams at him, opening the door excitedly. The man gives him a tight hug, jumping up and down enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He wraps his arms around his neck, slowly embracing the familiar warmth that he has been longing for. "I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too." The taller man pouts. "So much."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles at the sight. He admits that this is one of his weaknesses when it comes to Jongin—his adorable pout. He can't resist it, he tiptoes and gives him a soft peck on his pouty lips. The latter grins widely, satisfied for getting what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have there?" Jongin asks him when he notices the shopping bags that he dropped on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Just some gifts..a bunch of Legos." He proceeds to pick them up, but Jongin moves to his back, hugging him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave it there." The taller man walks him further through the corridor into the living room, with his arms still wrapped on Kyungsoo's waist. "I'm gonna give you a house tour before we eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit." He stops and gasps upon seeing the living room. "It's <em> big </em>big."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sent him pictures of his new house back when he freshly moved in. Kyungsoo knows how it looked, but from the pictures, he does not expect it would actually be this huge in person.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.." He hears Jongin laugh. "I'm pretty sure this is as big as our dorm before. The entire floor."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow.." He's struck in awe. There is a giant black couch sitting in the living room, big enough for three people to lie down and sleep there. It's decorated with bear stuffed toys that he recognizes some are his gifts to him, and some are from the fans. Jongin jumps in to lie down the couch, tapping the space next to him as a gesture for Kyungsoo to sit on. The latter lies down as well, closing his eyes for a moment to absorb everything.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Jongin knows he's thinking deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." He sighs. "I'm just glad I'm finally free."</p><p> </p><p>"You never told us but, you hated being there, didn't you?" Jongin ruffles his hair, his long, slender fingers massaging his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I didn't want to discourage you guys. But yeah, everyone did." He turns to look at the other man. "I have never met someone out there who enjoyed being forcefully isolated from society." He gives him a sad smile. "I was lucky I got to do my passion in cooking there. I also got away a bit for the musical. Those are the only things I enjoyed while being there."</p><p> </p><p>"What really sucks is the fact I can count on my fingers the very few times I met you last year." He continues. Their schedules never coincided the past year, with Jongin's preparations for SuperM's full album and his solo debut occurring at the same time as his preparations for the musical. He's just glad that the government has allowed soldiers to use their phones after work hours since 2019. Although they didn't get to catch each other as much as they wanted due to their different working hours—it's already lights out for Kyungsoo by the time Jongin is free—it helped him cope with the lack of Jongin in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I heard Chanyeol-hyung got to see you more than I did. And he got to spend your day offs with you too." Jongin mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Here he goes again. Kyungsoo recognizes that tone in Jongin, especially when it comes to Chanyeol. The two get along very well, but when Kyungsoo gets involved in between, Jongin always gets jealous. He never had to spell it out, Kyungsoo sees it. "We still live in the same building." He defends himself. "Besides, he's my best friend. Same as you and Taemin, and you two were together everyday for SuperM. Did I say anything about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No.." Jongin answers, with regret laced in his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm just—"</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to be insecure about." Kyungsoo takes the hand that's still mussing his hair and holds it tightly. He stares deep into Jongin's eyes, and smiles softly. "We will make up for the lost time starting today, Jongin." He promises him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey.. cheer up!" He tickles Jongin on his side, the latter shrieking in a high pitched laughter. He stands and pulls him up with him. "Let's finish the tour. I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin then leads him to the space next to the television, the wall is pure white, and he wouldn't notice anything if he wouldn't look closer, especially if he's not wearing his glasses, but there is a door that leads to another corridor, where his walk-in closets and bedroom are located. "This entire house is like a puzzle. I think I would get lost if I was alone.."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo pushes to open a door, but Jongin swats his hand away. "Hey! What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's save the bedroom for last." The man winks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on.. you know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't." He denies to tease him, in which Jongin replies with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>The closet leads to the office, and then another door leads them back to the main corridor. Jongin finishes the tour with the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit here." Jongin guides him to a high bar stool beside the counter area, he then begins to take out ingredients from his refrigerator to prepare their meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is your dinner table?" He asks, the space it left in the kitchen is pretty wide that it goes unnoticeable.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He smiles. "I moved it outside. I want us to eat there."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.." He nods in acknowledgement. "What are you making?"</p><p> </p><p>"Steak." He watches as Jongin starts seasoning the meat while he waits for the pan to heat up. The latter insisted he would cook for them tonight, which is the first time. "I wasn't sure how late you were gonna arrive so I didn't cook it yet. The quality is best if it's freshly cooked. Timing is crucial in steaks, right chef?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right." His cheeks turn red in delight. "You've been studying cooking well, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I'd like you to be proud of me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am always proud of you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo waits at the lawn of the backyard as Jongin finishes cooking. Two sets of utensils and glasses are set on the kitchen table that the latter took out, candles and blue roses decorated the center of it. Classical instrumental music plays on the stereo set, Jongin has his rug rolled up on the ground, he has no idea why. The little trees around are also hung with fairy lights. <em> This is very romantic. </em>He admits, even for him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on in there?!" Baekhyun exclaims through the phone. "Let me see!"</p><p> </p><p>"Here." He pans the camera to show the setting to the other man.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Baekhyun whistles. "Looks like you're getting pounded tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Am I wrong?!"</p><p> </p><p>His face reddens at the remark. "Why does your mouth talk like this.."</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the screaming..?" Sehun curiously asks on the side.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun also shows the youngest member what Kyungsoo just showed him. It does not take a few seconds for Sehun's poker face to turn into a malicious expression. "Kyungsoo-hyung. Fighting!"</p><p> </p><p>Jongin finally comes out from the living room window door with a tray of two plates on one hand, and drinks on the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go." He places one in front of Kyungsoo. The meat smells beautiful, it comes with roasted sweet potatoes and enoki as side dishes as well. "Medium well done, seared four minutes each side. Just how you like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Jongin pours red wine for him, and Kyungsoo laughs when the former brings out coffee for himself instead. "How many cups of coffee have you had already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two?" Jongin ponders adorably. "Maybe three."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god." He exclaims as he takes his first bite of the steak. "This is heavenly. It's perfectly cooked and seasoned."</p><p> </p><p>"No joke?" The other man raises an eyebrow in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear!" He tries to convince him. "Did you see how the knife didn't even struggle when I cut through the meat? And the garlic and rosemary aren't overpowering at all. It's gorgeous, I'm totally honest right now. You did well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I did." Jongin's eyes turn to crescents. "I wanted to impress you."</p><p> </p><p>"You know how to get me."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods. "Happy birthday, Kyungsoo."</p><p> </p><p>They raise their glasses to toast. "Happy birthday, Jongin."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So.." Jongin starts as they finish their meal.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like the house?" He suddenly looks nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.." He turns his head to the side to look at the building once more. "It's just completely.. right with my tastes."</p><p> </p><p>"Then move in with me?" The other man asks.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The question comes out as a surprise. He isn't expecting it at all.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been dating for six years." Jongin holds his hand. "Don't you think it's about time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun wouldn't be delighted to hear this. He just got me back in the dorm and you're taking me away from him already. He'll kill you." He jokes instead. Something begins to trouble his mind and he's not sure if he should say it aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me handle Baekhyun-hyung." He chuckles. "Think about it, okay? You don't have to answer right now."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin stands before he can reply. He pulls Kyungsoo up from his seat and walks him in the middle of the rug. The former takes his phone out of his pocket, and changes the song playing in the stereo.</p><p> </p><p>The song starts slowly with a drum beat and guitar riffs. He is not sure if he's heard of it before. "What's this?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.. this is my gift for you." Jongin shyly answers. "I made this song along when I was preparing for my album."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blushes at the gesture. Jongin brings the smaller man's hands around his shoulders as he puts his own on his waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Dance with me." The other man says as the sound of his own vocals in the song come in gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's been days and weeks and months </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feels like forever since I saw you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm forgetting how you felt now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've never had this much time on my hands </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's heart wrenches as Jongin reflects about this period of isolation, as he sings about longing for him. The song tells the story of two lovers separated from each other during an unprecedented time. The latter as a boyfriend is very clingy. He never wanted to leave Kyungsoo's side as much as he was able to, that when he decided to enlist earlier, he's the only one among the members who got upset about it. He knows how hard it was for the other man, as they've decided before that they'd go at the same time. But Kyungsoo's career and priorities kept evolving, and he had to make sacrifices for that. He wanted to go earlier to get it over with as soon as possible. He was fine with Jongin's choice to stay, and eventually the latter has learned to respect his' as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Move the kitchen table out to the lawn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roll up the rug, the stereo's on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All I can imagine is being in your arms </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He realizes the lines exactly depict what's happening at this very moment, he chuckles as he looks around his surroundings. "You're so sappy."</p><p> </p><p>Jongin smiles proudly, "I wanted you to have this song in full experience, so.."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rests his head on the crook of Jongin's neck and closes his eyes. He focuses on the song as it goes into its chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want you to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't need anything fancy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just need me and you slow dancing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hell's bending, keeping me captive </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heaven's here, it's right where you're standing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slow dancing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin, it's beautiful." He whispers. The added saxophone sends shivers on his spine. The song creates a dreamy atmosphere that makes him feel like he's floating as he listens to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Jongin hums as they sway their bodies along.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I've got my reasons to complain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And they're tangled in red, white, and blue </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The battlе outside is blazing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They just waltz slowly in sync to the rhythm of the song, and as the chorus repeats, Jongin begins to sing along to it, his deep and smooth voice gives butterflies in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want you to know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't need anything fancy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just need me and you slow dancing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hell's bending, keeping me captive </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heaven's here, it's right where you're standing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slow dancing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He does not even notice that he's crying when Jongin tilts his head to look at his face and asks. "Kyungsoo, why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just.. so happy right now." The tempo of the song transitions to a faster pace as he says that, seemingly agreeing with his emotions. "How is it possible that I fall deeper in love with you more and more each day?"</p><p> </p><p>"I feel the same way with you, Kyungsoo." Jongin says, wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p>"You better be." He jokes. "And yes.. I'm moving in with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" The other man beams with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>He nods. "In one condition.."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Jongin frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me pay half for the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He laughs, and then sticks his tongue out. "I already paid full.. so, no."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious!"</p><p> </p><p>"So am I! You don't have to pay me.."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Kyungsoo lightly punches him on his bicep. "I'll just deposit it to your bank account."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." He rolls his eyes. This is one banter he knows he's not going to win, so he just lets it rest, for now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo." Jongin begins, getting all teary eyed too. "The past year was very tough for me.. for the both of us. But even though you weren't by my side, you were my biggest inspiration. Whenever I felt so low, all I did was think about you. You gave me strength and comfort to get through it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what the kids say these days?" He smirks, getting even at Jongin. "I <em> live in your head rent free? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" Jongin whines again. "I'm being sentimental here. But yes, that's basically it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were gonna say no to my offer, to be honest." Jongin admits then.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I say no?" Kyungsoo bites his lips. "I've waited long enough to have you again as the first I see when I wake up, and the last I see before I sleep. I want it all back before it's your turn—"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo.." The taller man cuts him off. "You'll be able to cook breakfast for me again every morning. And when we both have different schedules, we'll see each other in the same home at the end of the night, just like the old times. I still have at least two years before I go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin leans closer and presses their foreheads together. "I don't want you to worry about the future. Let's focus on the <em> now </em>, on this very moment."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Kyungsoo simply replies. Jongin is right, he should stop being anxious about things that haven't happened yet.</p><p> </p><p>It's Jongin who makes the first move as he eagerly seals their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. He feels his knees go weak as he melts into his boyfriend's touch that he had to grab the latter's shirt to keep his balance.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually have to pull away from their kiss to catch their breath, laughing at the dazed look they both have.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute." Jongin mumbles, his eyes twinkling brightly, and then. "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I'm thinking about is you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>The song I used here is very dear to me. I hope you can listen to it and love it as much as I do!</p><p>Slow Dancing by Aly &amp; AJ<br/>
<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/11wR9PrHL8cW9fdQOjX15L?si=xL4ui63aRpqsZQI-jyxwlQ&amp;utm_source=copy-li">Spotify</a><br/>
<a href="https://youtu.be/8zimLoQs_Vw">Youtube</a><br/>
<a href="https://music.apple.com/us/album/slow-dancing-single/1540626763">Apple Music</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you can take a moment to listen to the song and cry with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>